User talk:MackAttack92
Wet Paint Hi, can you take a look at Talk:Wet Paint (David)? Thanks! —Scott (talk) 04:34, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Oops sorry, I didn't see that it was already being discussed below. —Scott (talk) 04:49, 11 July 2009 (UTC) letter to Wattamack4 Dear, Wattamack4 Can you edit episode 4019 please it will make me happy and edit a song called It all adds up.It'sa song with animals,monsters,and the guest star Diane Sawyer and one more thing can youplease edit episode 4022. p.s can you do it today Sincerly,Master30 :Um, I'll see what I can do. Wattamack4 23:37, 10 July 2009 (UTC)Alex Wet Paint Hi, Alex -- I think the page you've created as Wet Paint (David) is the same as Wet Paint (Pottle/Axlerod). That page says that the song is sung by "Calypso Calloway", obviously a reference to Northern Calloway, who played David. -- Danny (talk) 19:03, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, I actually got the source from http://members.tripod.com/tiny_dancer/sesame4.html#w here, since the page says they're actually 2 different songs. Wattamack4 19:12, 10 July 2009 (UTC)Alex ::Yeah, there are two Wet Paint songs listed there. ::* This one is sung by David, from the Signs album -- that's Wet Paint (Pottle/Axlerod). ::* This one is sung by How Now and the Moo Wave -- that's Wet Paint (Cerf/Stone). ::You created a third page for Wet Paint (David), which is a duplicate of Wet Paint (Pottle/Axlerod). Does that make sense? -- Danny (talk) 19:47, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::Well, not really, actually. I mean, on the page that I linked to, it says that there are 3 different types of songs with the same title. I'll even give a link to the song I'm reffering to from the article called "Wet Paint (David). http://members.tripod.com/tiny_dancer/paint2.html this song. And here's the other song you're thinking of, being the Callypso Calloway version. http://members.tripod.com/tiny_dancer/wetpaint.html. Wattamack4 19:58, 10 July 2009 (UTC)Alex ::::However though, does this mean that both the songs I described on this paragraph are actually the same songs, but performed differently? Because I checked over both pages, and the lyrics do seem pretty simliar, although it does confuse me if both songs, being the Callypso version and the version performed by David, Maria, and Gordon are actually the same song, but performed differently. Wattamack4 19:58, 10 July 2009 (UTC)Alex Dates Hi, Alex! What's your source for the date you added to "Telephone Rock"? I saw your summary said "this song was made in 1974," but we need something more than that. Did you find an interview or a copyright or anything? Otherwise, we don't go by the eka (which is just the earliest known appearance as far as we know, not necessarily the first). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:17, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :I got it detailed from the description of http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JCF9jT1v2ec&feature=related this video. I actually thought of adding in the video description to my summary, although I wasn't too sure if the whole "blue highlighted link", or if it's called something else, would work in summaries like it does on pages. Wattamack4 18:23, 3 July 2009 (UTC)Alex ::I would like to ask though, IS it possible to add in links to videos/pages on a summary? Wattamack4 18:31, 3 July 2009 (UTC)Alex :::Yeah, YouTube descriptions are not a source. All it means is that the user guessed/assumes that it's from 1974, with no evidence for it. But yes, you can paste a link in an edit summary, and in fact that's a good idea in cases like that. I'm glad you asked. It makes it easier to find where something comes from, either to double check or more often, for uncommon clips, to mine for more information or material (credits, screengrabs, etc.) So feel free to share anything like this! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:35, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :::: Ah, ok. I see what you mean. So by source, do you mean pages like lyrics sites, news articles, and that kind of stuff? Wattamack4 18:43, 3 July 2009 (UTC)Alex ::::Close. We make distinctions between reliable and unreliable sources, i.e. the former is anything which can be considered verified information; our guidelines about it are here. We didn't mention YouTube comments or descriptions since that's way below even Wikipedia or IMDb, basically equivalent to whatever someone might guess or assume on a fan forum without evidence; exception being an official channel, like Sally Cruikshank has, where the actual filmmaker or performer mentions a date or background info. So news articles (outside of tabloids) are generally reliable sources (especially things like TV listings or with direct quotes), anything from an interview, a copyright date for a song on an album, books like Street Gang, Of Muppets and Men, Kevin Clash and Carroll Spinney's memoir, and we've been using a lot of scanned documents from the CTW archives as well or other info which individual members come by (Scott has a lot of original documentation re Muppet Show music, scripts pop up now and then, personal e-mail correspondence or in-person conversations with Muppet people, etc). Likewise, screen credits, character names as specified in dialogue, facts in a documentary, and other on-screen evidence of that kind counts; assuming, for example, a clip "looks like it came from 1978" does not. ::::Lyric sites aren't usually reliable, since they're fan sites, and fan sites aren't reliable sources in themselves. Now if that site cites its own sources (again, from interviews, or sheet music, or record copyrights), then they're reliable at least for those specific facts. It can take practise, but feel free to ask if you need any help! We pride ourselves on citing sources (sometimes we even goof and put tags for something which is in fact cited via visual evidence, say, rather than text) but that's because by being careful in these areas, we've managed to ensure a level of accuracy far beyond Wikipedia and can thus more easily dispell false assumptions and rumors. It's one of the things we're proud of about Muppet Wiki, and we all try to keep that in mind (though naturally everyone lapses now and then or we come across something from 2006, before we gradually developed our standards and which by now we can't remember where we got it from, which again is a reason for citation; even if it came from a reliable source, it doesn't help if we no longer have any idea what that source was!) So that was longer than I intended, but to sum up: sourcing is good and needed, but being asked for a source is just a matter of form and a way to keep things as accurate as we can Ian, no insult implied. If you're not sure about a source, or how to cite it on the page, feel free to ask any admin, or else post a question on the talk page (that happens quite a lot). Keep up the good work! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:36, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Ah, now I see. I'll keep that in mind in the future. Thanks for the help! ;) Wattamack4 19:52, 3 July 2009 (UTC)Alex Problem Hey guys. I don't know if any of you are having this issue, but when you try to save a page, but decide to click "preview" before saving, does your computer/laptop freeze when you're on the preview section? Because I've been having that issue lately, and it's kinda ticking me off... really. signature Hi Alex. Here's a wiki tip: when you post on talk pages, you can sign your name with four tildes ~~~~ and it will automatically enter your username and the timestamp. Cool, huh? —Scott (talk) 20:50, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :Oh, ok, that sounds pretty neet. :P I'll try that in the future. ;) Picture size Hi, I'm glad you got the image problems worked out... Our standard size is 300px wide. You've been uploading pics that are 240px. Can you upload your pics at 300px instead? Thanks! -- Danny (talk) 19:31, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :Well, I'll see what I can do...I'm not so sure how I can do that...usually nowadays, I just upload a pic on livevideo, copy and paste it, delete off the site, then upload it here...should I do the whole size format in paint? ::Try looking at the picture in full-screen before you take the screenshot. If you can't upload a pic that's bigger than 240px, then you probably shouldn't be uploading pics. -- Danny (talk) 19:38, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :::Well, I suppose I can give it a shot next time...do you suppose if the image was from Sesame Street.org and the screenshot was in full screen, would it work? ::::Yeah, if you take the screenshot while you're watching the video in full-screen, then it should be big enough. -- Danny (talk) 20:21, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Alright then. Grammar, spelling, etc. Hi. Please place a space after punctuation in a sentence, as in after a comma, period, etc. Also, the word Muppet should always be capitalized. Thanks. —Scott (talk) 22:05, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, sorry, I tend to have trouble doing that sometimes. :P Also, I'll be sure to captalize Muppet in the future. ;) Though I would like to ask, should I capatalize the word "anything" as well? Image problems Hi! I saw the message that you left for Andrew... Are you still having problems uploading images? Let me know what's up, maybe I can help you out. -- Danny (talk) 00:29, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :Hey. Yes, there's a problem I'm having with uploading images. I use the correct files, mainly jpg files, but it doesn't seem to cooperate with me. Do you suppose the size isn't big enough,(well,most of my images are from SesameStreet.org but I don't know),or if I'm not typing in a correct summary or what? ::No, neither of those should be a problem. Can you describe exactly what happens? Are you using the "Upload image" link on the sidebar, or the image button in the edit window? -- Danny (talk) 01:13, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::Usually,I try out the upload image bar,although I've never tried the image button in the edit window. Maybe this one will work better for me. Where can I find this image button? Oh,and also,whenever I DO upload an image under the upload image link,this is usually what it'll say. :::"The file is corrupt or has an incorrect extension. Please check the file and upload again." ::::Okay, that usually happens when you rename a file as .jpg when it's not actually a jpg file, so let's go back another step. :) How do you get the pictures? When you get them from Sesamestreet.org, are you taking screenshots? -- Danny (talk) 01:22, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Yes. When I go on sesamestreet.org(or even youtube,for that matter), I take a screenshot,edit it in paint,and save it with one of the acceptional file endings for this site. ::::::I think something must be weird about the way it's saving those jpgs... Can you try just grabbing a random jpg from a website and uploading it as a test? -- Danny (talk) 01:29, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Alrighty then,I'll try that out and see if it's doing the same problem. Do you know a page where I can do it for a test,just so it wouldn't be considered as "vandalism"? ::::::::Sure, you can do it right here on your talk page. :) -- Danny (talk) 01:32, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::By the way, just so you know -- you can sign your messages by typing ~~~~. It's a weird little trick, but that's how it works. -- Danny (talk) 01:32, 22 May 2009 (UTC) 01:45, 22 May 2009 (UTC)01:45, 22 May 2009 (UTC)Alright...I tested a random jpg image, and this is what it said. "File name has been changed to "44959919_5bfa0622-c672-4c86-abd2-fae9fa6ec876-1-.jpg"." So to me,it seem as though either 1.It doesn't seem to want to cooperate with pictures from my folder "my pictures",or 2.It doesn't seem to accept images that were saved in paint,which I find very silly. :::::::::::Alright,I think I found the solution..it needs a number at the end so it can be uploaded,cause I was finnaly able to upload my image. Good, I'm glad you figured it out! -- Danny (talk) 05:56, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Letter N page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- H rytter (Talk) 02:28, 13 April 2009